Pray
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: Carlos is on leave from the army but now its time that he has to go back to fight in Afghanistan, leaving behind his wife of 2 years, Stephanie. Anything could happen when you are at war but Stephanie never thought that it would happen to Carlos. RXR
1. Heart Broken Letter

**Idea based off the song Pray by Justin Bieber. This was supposed to be a KendallxJo story but since I have one coming up in the future I decided to make it a CarlosxStephaine since I don't have one of those so please enjoy.**

**_PRAY_**

* * *

**C.P.O.V**

beep...beep...beep

I raised my right hand and brought it down on the noise alarm clock on my bedside table. The beeping stopped and I sat up in my bed. I yawned and scratched the back of my head. I looked over the window in front of me and say that it was still dark outside. I looked down and read that it was four o'clock in the morning.

"Good morning, Carlos." I heard my wife of two years say. She was in beside me still half asleep.

"Morning, Stephanie." I said smiling down at her. I leaned over on top of her and gave her a kiss on the lips. I sat back up and placed my hand over her enlarge belly and smiled as I stroked it. Stephanie is now six months pregnant with our first child. I kissed her lips once again and sat up. I got out of bed and straighten out my shirt.

"I wish you didn't have to go so early." Stephanie spoke sitting up and leaning against the bed rest.

"Me too." I said heading towards the bathroom.

I quickly took at ten minute shower. Got out, I cleaned and shaved my face. Slipped on my green camouflage pants and old faded green shirt and put on my dog tag.

I walked back out into Stephanie's and mine bedroom to find her texting on her cell. "Whatca doin'?" I asked her. She mustn't have noticed I came out because she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Gosh Carlos, you scared me." She said putting her hand over her heart. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was always the type to get scared easily but she never took it to serious. "I thought you were taking a shower?" She questioned licking her lips.

"I did that already." I smirked walking over to my closet to look for my coat that matched my pants, camouflage. "It only took me about ten minutes." I said.

"Ten minutes?" OH please it takes me at least five to get the temperature just right." She said stating the facts.

We both laughed at the statement she said. I finally found my coat. I started to put it on but I saw out of the corner of my eyes Stephanie picks up the pillow that was lying on her lap and playfully threw it at me. I wish I could stay here and be with her and our future son instead of going overseas but I have to fight for my country. I had to do it for Stephanie.

**XXXXX**

I was all dressed and packed ready to go. Stephanie had made me breakfast and also a cup of coffee to go along with it. I and she were standing at the front door. I read her eyes, I could tell she was as just upset about his as I was but that's what people who have families that serve have to go through. They have to say goodbye a lot more than needed.

My bags were sitting on the floor beside my feet. I raised my hand brought it up to her cheek. I slowly pushed back a strand of her beautiful, smooth, black hair behind her ear and brought her to me for one last kiss until I see her again. Once we parted she hugged me goodbye. I stroked her belly again and then bent down to pick up my bag from off the floor.

"Good bye, sweetie I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'll miss you too but just because I can't see you doesn't mean I'll stop thinking about you." I spoke. "I love you." I said. Without another word spoken I turned around and proceed to walk out the door and to the car that was waiting for me out front.

**XXXXX**

**S.P.O.V**

It has been two months since I've seen Carlos. The days were always long and the nights were lonely. I miss seeing his face and hearing his sweet laugh. I miss the warm feeling of our bodies pressed together when we hugged, the feeling of his hands around my waist. So basically I missed ever little part about him.

I am now fully nine months pregnant and the baby could come at any moment now. I was scared of what's to happen, I wish Carlos could be here for the birth of our son. I knew it killed him knowing he wasn't able to.

I was sitting on the living room red couch reading a book that I started to read. I took a sip of my tea and placed it back on the coffee table in front of me. As I turned the page I heard a knock at the door and then the front door bell rang. I sighed then set my book down beside my tea, and then I got up to answer the door.

I opened the first door and saw a man. Next I opened the screen door.

"Yes?" I said in a low voice coming face to face with the man. He didn't say anything back, he just handed me an envelope that was pretty heavy to just have a piece of paper in it. "Thanks." I said starting to open it.

Before I got it open I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It felt like I was being kicked there multiples of times. I let out a small scream and started to feel dizzy. I pressed my hand to my forehead and I couldn't see straight and started to fall forward. Before I reached the door I could feel a pair of arms trying to hold me up. I turned around and saw the mailman.

"Please...call...the hospital..." I said through heavy breaths. "Numbers on the table." I said clinching my teeth together.

Next thing I knew I was rushing into the emergency room in a wheelchair pushed by a nurse. I still had the letter in my hand. The nurses got me up on to the bed. I was in the worst pain I have ever felt in my life time. I grabbed hold of the handles of the bed and squeezed them as hard as I could.

", you are at 10. It's time to push." My doctor said getting on his gloves and mask.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 okay big push." The doctor said encouraging me. Since there was nobody here with me that was family I was holding the nurses hand. I had a feeling I was squeezing it to hard and hurting her but I didn't care at the moment.

"It's out!" I heard the doctor said happily. She held it up so that I could see it. I begin to cry tears of joy once I heard my baby start to cry and wiggle around in the doctors arms as they cleaned him up.

"7lbs 8ozs." The doctor said.

"7lbs, 8ozs!" I cried. I sat up and tried to wipe my tears away.

"Mrs. Garcia-"

"You can call me Stephanie." I smiled.

"Okay, Stephanie, we are going to take your baby another room for a moment and when we come back I'm going to need a name for you new baby son." She informed me. I nodded and she left the room with him. I started to think of some names. Carlos and I never picked any out. I started to look around the room still thinking and came across the letter on my bed side. I picked it up, opened it and began to read it.

"No, no, no...It's not true." I said starting to cry real sad tears as I continued to read the letter. "Carlos Roberto Garcia was shot while fighting and we send you back his dog tag for now and we will give you more information on him was we speak." I tried to read to myself but had trouble cause of the crying.

I put the letter down in my lap and reached inside the envelope and pulled out his dog tag. "Why?" I asked myself crying out a waterfall.

I looked up and saw the doors start to open. I picked up the letter and set it back down on the bedside tray.

My doctor and son came into the room. The doctor walked over and handed me my baby. I felt a shiver go down my spine once I had him in my arms. "Did you think of a name?" The doctor asked me.

I bit my lip. "I'd like to name him Carlos." I said looking down at him. His little hands where wrapped around my finger. "Carlos Jr." I repeated. The doctor nodded with a smile and left the room leaving us too together.

It was so quiet and not a peep was made. I lifted the dog tag from my lap and put it around Carlos Jr. I looked down at him. He was sound asleep but his hands were playing with the dog tag that he wore proudly that read his father's name; Carlos Roberto Garcia.

I lowered my head down, closed my eyes and prayed.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay so its 12:40 AM and I'm super tired so I tried to finish this up quickly as possible. And it's the 29th so that means it's my sister's birthday =DD Happy 17th Birthday, Lindsay. **

**I wrote this cause I wanted to take a break from "Life As We Know It"**

**I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed now...good night =)**

**Please tell me what you think of this one-shot  
**

**-BTRjunkie**


	2. Visiting Smiles

**Pray 2**

**S.P.O.V**

Days passed by since I've heard from Carlos. And soon those days turned into months. I was getting very worried and scared over him. My nights were sleepless and my days seems longer then usually but Carlos Jr. has been keeping on my toes. He was just like his daddy very restless and adventurous. At just one month old you would expect a new born baby to only cry, sleep, and eat. Carlos Jr. is just the opposite of that but he loves to eat.

On the first week that I heard that Carlos had died, I did nothing but cry. I had gotten many visits from family members and friends of both of ours. I've also got tons of flowers from a lot of people. I probably have enough to open a flower shop and make over a 5,000 dollars. But I keep them all and planted them in the backyard.

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner for me. Carlos Jr. was sitting in his highchair at the table staring at the empty bowl in front of him. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. I turned off the oven, put my wooden spoon down on the counter, went over to Carlos Jr. and picked him up then went to answer the door.

I licked my lips and tucked a loose strand of black hair behind my ear, with my free hand, before I answered the door.

"Yes..." I trailed off opening the door.

"Letter for Mrs. Gracia from the Army." Then man at the door said. He held out a letter in front of me to grab. I grabbed it.

"Thank You sir." I kindly thanked. He nodded and then turned back around and went to his truck. I waited for him to leave before I was going to open the letter.

I waited because if it was from the army I knew that it had to be about Carlos, and I knew I was going to cry over whatever it said inside. And I didn't want to do that in front of him.

I walked over to the play bin and sat Carlos Jr. down inside. I proceed to slowly shuffle my feet over to the arm chair about two yards away keeping my eyes locked on the envelope. I sat down and quietly began to open it.

I took that letter out and sat the envelope down beside me. I began to read out loud, the letter read.

_"Dear Stephanie Gracia,_

_As you would know right know you husband, Carlos Garcia, died while in battle over at Afghanistan. He passed away protecting another solider from getting shot. He jumped in front of him as he saw a man with a gun pointing at him. It was very brave and noble of him that we decided to give him a medal, that we will be sending to you in a few weeks or more._

_Mr. Garcia was set back over to America in great care and was already properly buried in the old cemetery in the outskirts of Los Angeles. You are able to see his grave at location Point G Row 1._

_Sincerely, The Army"_

My prediction was correct. I did start to cry out dozens of tears. I sat sad the paper down and gabbed the pillow next to me and brought it up to my face. With the pillow shoved in my face my tears of pain sound like soft whimpers instead_. _I lifted my head off the pillow after a good 10 minutes of crying. I noticed that I got my makeup on it. I started to get really frustrated and annoyed. I squeezed my eyes so tight and threw the pillow across the room.

My eyes were still shut when I heard something fall and break on the floor. I opened my eyes when I heard the noise. My pillow had hit a glass vase sitting on top of the mantle. It was shattered all over the floor in big and little pieces. I just sat back in my seat and watched it. I shifted my eyes over to Carlos Jr. and saw he was sleeping. Not even the loud crash woken him.

I shot up from the arm chair and rushed over to my bedroom. I grabbed on my pea coat and slipped on some boots and grabbed my car keys, and wallet. I picked up Carlos Jr. baby carrier and carefully sat him down in it without trying to wake him up from his slumber. I made sure everything was turned off in the kitchen and headed out to my car.

**xXXXXBTRJXXXXx**

A few moments later I pulled up to the old cemetery. It was a windy and gloomy day out. Once I got out of the car the wind was whistling through my hair blowing it back behind my head. I walked over to the truck of the car and pulled out Carlos Jr's stroller and set it out. I got him out from the back seat and settled him inside of it, making sure he was snug and toasty.

I casually walked down each room looking for Carlos' and examining everybody else staring to get tear all of a sudden. I look down at my feet as I kept pushing through the cold grass. I looked back up and at the sky. It was very murky and it started to smell as if was about to rain.

I finally rolled up to a grave tomb that read Carlos' name. I stood still not able to move. I just stared at it taking in every little thing. I couldn't stand anymore, my knees went weak and I crashed down onto the grass. I was sitting on my legs and began to dissolve in tears. I looked up from my hands and read what his tomb said

"Carlos Roberto Gracia, August 15, 1994 - December 30, 2020. Died serving in our Army. Rest In Piece." I read out loud to myself and Carlos Jr. if he was listening.

I pulled out the flower that I had brought with me, out of my bag. It didn't get crushed so it was okay.. I lowered down and placed it in the ground in front of the stone. I sat chris-cross on the ground beside him. I started to talk about how things have have changed and about our baby. I looked down at my wedding ring and smiled at it.

**The End.**

* * *

**Okay so this officially the last chapter of this short story. It was suppose to be just an one-shot but I got some comments saying to please continue so...I tried my best to come up with a second part. sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one but I tried.**

**and sorry it took so long to post it. I had really bad writers block and was stuck and same with my other story.**

**lastly, I'm staring to make videos so look out for them on my youtube channel at - /brokendiamondx  
**

**-BTRjunkie  
**


	3. Can You See Me?

**Pray**

**5** **years later**

It's been 5 years, daddy. I really really miss you. I didn't really get to meet you but mommy has told me about you. She said that you fighted for us. She said you was brave and very kind to her. Mom told me that you're safe now. She said that you where in a beautiful place called heaven.

We had your favorite dinner tonight. And I ate it all up, even though I don't like corn dogs. Mommy told me that they were your favorite food in the whole wide world, and she would make them for you on special nights.

I learned how to right a bike this summer. Mommy and me have been practicing the whole spring, and I can finally do it all by myself now. I've fallin' down a couple of times but I always get back on my bike and try again. I still have some scraps on my knees, but they don't hurt anymore.

Do you remember the necklace that you wore? It has your name on it. Mom told me that I was named after you. I'm actually wearing it right now. I promise to never take it off.

Mom said that you look down on me everyday from heaven. Can you see me, daddy?

**10 years later**

It's been 10 years, dad. I'm in the fifth grade now.

I really like history class because we learn about wars. Kind of like the ones you where in. Math is hard though. All of the numbers confuse me a little but mom has been helping me, and she also said that you also had trouble in that subject, and that she had to tutor you back when you where in high school. So it makes me feel a little better.

Mommy has given me a lot of your shirts to have and some to sleep in. Some even still smell like you. They don't quit fit me yet, but I'll grow into them someday.

Your necklace is still wrapped around my neck. Sometimes when I start to miss you and hold it tight in my hand.

I really miss you daddy. I try not to cry but it's just so hard sometimes. Can you see me?

**18 years later**

It's been 18 years, father. It's my last year of High School before I graduate and go off to college.

I'm on the honor roll and I'm the captain of the football team. Last year I scored the winning touchdown at our final game. I hope you're proud of me.

Mom and I have been looking around at colleges. Do you think I can become a professional football player?

I also have been dating my first girlfriend for the past four years. Her name is Nadine Diamond. Her dad was one of your best friends as a teenager. One day, if I'm lucky enough, to get married I know you'll be watching over me and smiling as I say 'I do'.

I promised you 13 years ago, as a little 5 year old boy, that I wouldn't take your dog tag off from around my neck. And I still haven't broken my promised. I still proudly wear it to school, football practice, to sleep, and everywhere else I go.

I try not to be sad, but every now and then I shed a tear because it still hurts to know that I never got a chance to meet you.

I hope you know you're my hero.

I love you so much, dad. Can you see me?

* * *

**This last and final chapter of 'Pray' goes out to all the men, women, and children that lost there life or loved ones 10 years ago on the terrorist attacks on 9/11. My prayers go out to all the people that this day affected them. The day that silenced America & the day Americans will never forget. **

**Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September morning?**

**This chapter was of Carlos Garcia Jr through the years of his father's absents, and how he feels about him and got through the years without a father figure in his life.**


End file.
